


Pinky Promise.

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, anyway, but like, kind of, theres a central storyline but within multiple independent fics, this might become part of a series of stand alone things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6443647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Alex make out at the brot4's end of summer sleepover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinky Promise.

It is one in the morning. Alex, John, Lafayette, and Hercules' end of summer sleepover before going back to school was dying down for the night even though it's still relatively early for a group of high schoolers.

Tomorrow they have to go back to school shopping and explain to Hercules' parents why there's a blood stain on their kitchen counter that drips down the cabinet and on to the floor. The answer is sadly that Lafayette literally can't wear socks on tile without slipping but does it anyway and that this may traumatize them for life if they're not careful.

Hercules is sprawled out on his bed, asleep like a starfish while half of his body is lying across Lafayette who fell asleep on their back with two tissues shoved up their nose. Alex and John are still awake on a queen sized air mattress that's slowly deflating underneath them.

"Hey, Alex?" John asks. He isn't facing Alex and his voice is barely even a whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Just checking if you were awake."

"Oh."

"Are you scared for junior year?" John asks, rolling over carefully so the air mattress will be quiet for once. He fails and the gross sound of the plastic squeaking and the faint whistle of the air escaping it even faster than before makes John cringe.

"Well I mean, not really. It can't be that different that sophmore year."  
  
"I don't know, it seems different, you know? I don't know if I can handle it, man."

"We've got this, John Laurens. We're gonna pass this year, get through next year, go to college, and change the world," Alex assures him.

"You're certainly optimistic about this," John tells him.

"Oh, inside I'm dying, but if I keep calm about this, it'll all be alright. No doubts about it except for all of the doubts about it." John laughs at that, and Alex beams at him.

"We'll get through this."

"Then we change the world."

"Then we change the world," John agrees. Alex holds out his pinky, which John takes with his own pinky. Neither of them say anything.

The silence between them after a full minute is deafening now. Their pinkies are still linked together, both of them looking from them to their eyes. They're breathing in each other's air, which under any other circustances would be really disgusting, but not now, not here.

"Hey, Alex?" John whispers.

"Yes, John?"

"Would it be weird to ask you if I could kiss on this air matress when our friends are sleeping up on the bed not ten feet away from us?"

"Yes, but I've done more questionable things in more questionable places. So have you."  
  
"Then I guess I have myself to thank for this."

John kisses Alex on the air matress with Lafayette and Hercules sleeping not ten feet away from them. Of course he does. He kisses Alex and so he feels like he is burning from the inside out. Alex's kiss stings him in the best possible way. When Alex uses the hand not still in their pinky hold to grab John by the waist and pull him closer to his own body, John thinks that the rapture is happening. John pulls away, overwhelmed with everything that he's feeling at the minute.

"How long has that been building up?" John asks, unlatching their pinkies and catching his breath.

"How long have we known each other?" Alex asks as an answer. John just laughs, but it's more of a huff of air than a laugh. He rests his head on Alex's chest, before moving it to grab him by his shirt and kiss him again. Alex hums, kissing back. This is the best thing that John has ever experienced.

They fall asleep somewhere around two A.M.

The next morning, John and Alex don't speak to each other much. Neither of them are sure if what happened last night was a one time thing or if it actually meant something. If Lafayette and Hercules see it, they don't comment on it. Lafayette explains to Hercules' parents about the blood, shocked when they say they don't care about the counter as much as Lafayette's well being.

They all leave to go school shopping after breakfast. John sits in the middle seat of the car, thigh pressed against Alex's, who is very pointedly staring a hole in Hercules' mom's car window. John is tense, leaning over to Lafayette probably more than he should, which doesn't make him any less tense.

"Do you two have something to tell us?" Hercules asks John and Alex as his mother drives out of the huge Walmart parking lot, leaving the four of them alone.

"They have to tell us that last night while we were in our innocent sleep, these two were making out so heatedly that I'm suprised the house didn't _catch fire_ ," Lafayette informs Hercules, to John and Alex's horror.

"How would you know? You were asleep," Alex asks.

"No, you thought I was asleep. You'd be right if you and him didn't decide to literally inhale each other's mouths at one in the morning, waking me from my sleep," Lafayette explains.  
  
"Lafayette you are the heaviest sleeper I have ever met, seconded only to Hercules,." Alex argues. Hercules makes a peace sign at him, accepting of his title.

"That's how loud you were being."

"So are you two like together now?" Hercules asks, to which both of them shrug.

"Do you want to be together?" John nervously questions Alex.

"Obviously."

Then they make out. They make out outside of a Walmart at eleven o'clock in the morning, like heathens. Hercules and Lafayette dart their eyes around, coughing to drive the point that they really shouldn't be doing this directly at them but it seems to not reach whatever plane of existence they've travelled to. When John pins Alex to the wall and takes off his glasses so that he can get closer to him, Hercules and Lafayette have to pry them off of each other.

"Have you absolutely no sanity?" Lafayette yells at the both of them. John shrugs again. Alex avoids the question completely, panting and still ravaging John with his eyes, which he can't even see out of because John still has his glasses.

" _Alex!_ " Lafayette hisses. Alex comes to his senses, holding out his hands for John to put his glasses in, then again for John to just take.

They all go through the automatic sliding doors into the store, Hercules pulling the stupid back to school supplies list out of his jeans pocket. Lafayette takes a cart from the human centipede thing that the carts are kept in, pushing it along the first aisle. Alex and John stroll behind them, holding hands and swinging them as they go along.

"Okay so, for American Lit, we need..." he lists off each thing one by one, only stopping when Lafayette and Alex get into a fight over the last purple binder for their Biology class. Lafayette won, hugging the binder close to their chest for a good two minutes before getting tired and throwing it in the cart with the rest of the supplies.

When they're done and they pay for all of their stuff, Hercules' mom picks them up. She drops John and Alex off at Alex and the Washington's house, driving away with Hercules and Laf.

"So what do we do know?" John asks as Sarah Mulligan drives away.

  
Alex puts all of his bags in one hand and takes John's free hand in his.

"Now, John, we get through junior and senior year, graduate, and change the world..

"What happened to college?"

"We can change the world before then."

"Are you sure?" John asks. Alex drops his hand before using his pinky to grab John's pinky.

"Pinky promise."

 

**Author's Note:**

> okay so like in this au they're obviously going to be juniors and like gwash and martha are like Alex's legal guardians and idk idK ???


End file.
